What am I to you?
by hobiebwi
Summary: Kekecewaan seorang Kim Taehyung kepada JUng Hoseok. Karena Hoseok lebih memilih kekasihnya daripada persahabatannya dengan Taehyung selama 2 Tahun lebih. Dan sosok mimpi buruk bagi Taaehyung bernama Choi Minho.


Chapter 1

Jika aku dilahirkan kembali di dunia ini, maka aku hanya berharap satu hal. Aku hanya berharap tidak bertemu dengan seorang Jung Hoseok.

-Kim Taehyung-

.

.

suasana pagi ini cukup bersahabat hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan di taman kota. Tak heran jika banyak orang memenuhi di setiap sudut taman ini. Semua tampak gembira, terkecuali namja bersurai coklat yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pohon maple yang tengah dengan tak relanya menggugurkan daunnya. Namja mungil itu tengah menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan dengan sekilas. Sorot matanya tampak kosong dan dengan perlahan setiap tetesan bulir mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya. Kim Taehyung, sosok yang sedang menenggelamkan dirinya pada keterpurukan dan keputusasaan. Ia menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, ia tak ingin jika ia terlambat sekolah hanya karena terpuruk akan masalahnya dengan sahabatnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya orang yang dicintai oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Kaki mungilnya melangkah untuk memasuki sekolahnya, ia melihat sahabatnya –orang yang ia suka- tengah berjalan sendirian. Muncul senyum keterpaksaan ketika sahabtanya itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Taehyung menghampiri sahabatnya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Hyung, apakah nanti sore kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman kota" ajakan Taehyung penuh pengharapan dari sesosok namja murah senyum tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Tae, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Yoongi hyung-kakak kelas Taehyung- nanti sore." Kalimat itulah yang selalu menjadi penghalang antara dia dengan Hoseok-sahabatnya- akhir akhir ini. Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk lemas dan meninggalkan Hoseok dengan senyuman khas yang ia miliki. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat pedih.

Selama 1 bulan Taehyung tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Hoseok, walaupun tempat duduk mereka tidak terlalu jauh, entah mengapa Hoseok selalu menjauh darinya. Taehyung dan Hoseok memang satu kelas walaupun umur mereka berbeda. Selepas 1 bulan itu, ia mendapat kabar dari Jimin –sahabat Taehyung- bahwa Hoseok telah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Yoongi . Hal yang selama ini ia takutipun terjadi. Ia segera menemui Hoseok dan memukul dadanya tidak begitu keras.

"Hyung, kenapa kau jahat sekali hah?" tanya Taehyung sembari menahan air matanya yang sewaktu waktu bisa jatuh dengan satu kedipan

"Ada apa tae? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Hoseok heran dengan perlakuan Taehyung barusan.

"Ke- kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau telah berpacaran dengan Yoongi hyung? Bahkan aku mendengar berita ini dari orang lain, apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat lagi eoh?" Bohong, Taehyung benar-benar berbohong atas semua penuturannya ini. Ia ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding sampai dia amnesia bahkan mati.

"Maafkan aku Tae, aku tak bermaksud hyung yang menyuruhku untuk menutup mulut tentang hal ini, tapi si Jimin pabo itu mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Yoongi hyung. Oh ayolah tae aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku." Tutur Hoseok sembari menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"ohh, begitukah. Arasseo~ mian aku telah memukulmu tadi." Taehyung membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Hoseok dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Hoseok memanggil Taehyung untuk menanyakan kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, namun nihil. Taehyung berlari terlalu cepat. Dan Hoseok hanya acuh tak mendapat respon dari Taehyung. Ohh ayolah, Taehyung hanya ingin seorang Jung Hoseok peka. Tetapi saat Taehyung bilang seperti itu Hoseok hanya berkata "Aku berlatih untuk menjadi tidak peka Tae". Dan itu sontak cukup membuat jantung Taehyung berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. 'apakah itu sebuah penolakan?' batin Taehyung.

Sepulang sekolah, Taehyung melewati taman untuk menuju rumahnya. Meskipun itu membuat jarak rumahnya lebih jauh. Toh, dia juga ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Tetapi jalan yang ia lewati kali ini salah, benar benar salah. Ia melihat dua orang yang tak ingin Taehyung lihat di kehidupannya. Yap, benar sekali. Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan kurang lebih satu bulan. Taehyung serasa ingin membunuh namja bermarga Min itu detik ini juga. Hatinya bagaikan pecahan kaca yang takkan dapat lagi menyatu seperti semula. Taehyung menatap sosok itu lama, tetapi sang sosok itu menyadari bahwa Taehyung meandanginya dengan makna seribu benci. Taehyung segera berbalik, tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya telah diraih oleh Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu saat aku bersama Yoongi hyung?" tanya Hoseok ketus.

"Anio" jawab Taehyung yang langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sampai kapanpun seorang Kim Taehyung akan membenci namja bernama Min Yoongi. Pandangannya mengabur akibat air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

'BRAK'

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menabrak seseorang yang saat ini jatuh bersamaan dengan Taehyung.

"Mianhae, mian. Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Taehyug sembari bangkit.

"Ahh gwencana, Tae?"

'Deg'

Sontak Taehyung membulatkan kedua hazel hitam indahnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak barusan. 'Tidak mungkin, kumohon. Ini hanyalah mimpi.' Batin Taehyung.

"Mi.. Minho Hyung?"

TBC


End file.
